The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling the deflection of a roll. A deflection roll employs a shaft and a hollow roll disposed around the shaft which is supported by at least two bearing devices. The bearing devices are disposed within the hollow roll and are positioned along a working surface of the hollow roll. The bearing devices are also located outside two fluid chambers formed within the hollow roll. The working surface of the hollow roll is defined by the width of the web of material (preferably paper) being processed. The working surface of the hollow roll is engageable with a hard roll. Each of the bearing devices includes an inner race fastened to the shaft and an outer race positioned around the inner race with a predetermined positive bearing clearance existing between each inner race and a respective outer race. The method and apparatus for controlling deflection of the roll provide a force distribution along the working surface of the hollow roll which substantially increases surface quality of a web of material that is pressed against the solid roll by the hollow roll.